


I Took a Pill in Ibiza [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Fanvids, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sisters, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: A family curse, a magic gun, some demons, and a whole lotta feelings.  A S1 Wynonna character study vid.





	I Took a Pill in Ibiza [fanvid]

This vid is a S1 character study of Wynonna (spoilers through 1x13) which premiered at Vividcon 2017. Making this vid helped me process a lot of my Wynonna feels and I can’t wait to make more WE vids once S2 completes! Music: "I Took a Pill in Ibiza" (Seeb Remix) by Mike Posner.  Full notes on [Dreamwidth](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/383647.html).

 **[YouTube](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsQ8juGbTJ2Q&t=ODkwY2VjMjc3ZGFiNzQ5YzE5YTQ1MzVmY2IyN2Y5MTcxMjY0NGFjYixTZXFUVm9IRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AVYRJdP9RtZTBTIbrt1FmSQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fshinyalice.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163835303347%2Fwynonna-earp-i-took-a-pill-in-ibiza-this-vid&m=1) | [Tumblr](http://shinyalice.tumblr.com/post/163835303347/wynonna-earp-i-took-a-pill-in-ibiza-this-vid) | [DW](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbeerbad.dreamwidth.org%2F383647.html&t=MjNlM2U4NzA0ZjJmYzQwMzZjZWIxY2Q3NmQ5NGY4YTJmNDU5MGJkNyxTZXFUVm9IRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AVYRJdP9RtZTBTIbrt1FmSQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fshinyalice.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163835303347%2Fwynonna-earp-i-took-a-pill-in-ibiza-this-vid&m=1) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shinyalice/status/893681804938555392)**  


End file.
